


Prequel to GOJ/GNY

by KanbaraGirl77



Category: Ginga | Silver Fang
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraGirl77/pseuds/KanbaraGirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Ginga Ocean James, a small look in between GNG and GOJ/GNY. Contains lots of gay sex, and other stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1 John x Gin

"Leader. What should we do now? We're kind of in a bad spot here!" said a Kishu Inu. "Her forces outnumber us!" said a German Shepherd, tossing another dog off of the roof. "They just keep coming!"  
The silver Tora-ge Akita thought of his options, "We'll have to run. There's no other choice! Run now!" The three dogs jumped off of the roof and ran for their lives, dogs trailing behind them.  
"Stubborn motherfuckers!" cursed John. "Swearing won't help us, John!" yelled Akame. John glared at Akame, "You see anything else that can help!"  
"Keep running, I see a river!" the river's waters were raging rapidly, "But Gin-!"  
"We have no choice! Jump!" John jumped over the river, then Akame and Gin followed suit. They escaped into the nearby forest. The enemy dogs stopped at the sight of the rapids. "Damn Gin! He escaped!" A female mastiff screamed in anger. "Damn him!"  
"Lucy-dono, shall we try again tomorrow?" Lucy calmed down, "Yes we shall!"  
Back at Gajou…  
"Are you all right, Minazuki?" Minazuki was throwing up the contents of his dinner again. Kisaragi was standing over his friend, who was complaining of stomach cramps lately.  
Minazuki glared at his boss, "Does…it…LOOK like I'm okay! I feel like shit, damnit!" Kisaragi was concerned, "Maybe you should go see Akame for some medicinal plants." Minazuki shook his head, "N-no, I'm fine." He walked back to his room in Gajou. However, Kisaragi was not convinced, "Hmm, maybe I should ask Cross about this…" he walked away to see Cross. "I just hope my friend is okay."  
With Gin and John…  
"Hey John, how are you feeling? asked Gin.  
He leaned in, gently brushing his lips against John's, taking a last breath before pressing hard against John's muzzle.  
John responded by licking his neck.  
"Ahh, John, nngh. Th-that tickles!" Gin and his mate John were in their room, which was the biggest in the whole fortress. They were relaxing and eating some deer meat. "But I want you now, my love." John went from Gin's neck to his muzzle.  
"J-john, t-the others will hear us-!" Gin moaned as John breathed on his neck.  
"I'm... I'm scared. I..." John put his paw on Gin's mouth, "If it makes you feel better... It's my first time too, Gin." Gin looked at his mate, "It is, John?" He planted a kiss on the nape of his neck, causing Gin to growl in pleasure.  
"Yes it is." John began licking Gin's chest and collarbone. Gin's face flushed red with pleasure.  
"Gin... I love you... Whatever you want to do is fine with me." Gin sighed, "Continue then." John flashed his trademark smirk before continuing his movements on Gin.  
Gin's excitement began to travel to his groin, causing his member to come out. "Unnnngh…John." Gin began to pant heavily, his breath coming in waves.  
"Ahhh!" John traveled lower and lower until he reached Gin's member. John gave it a small lick, causing Gin to moan loudly. "John!" John pinned Gin's hips before continuing.  
"S-s-s-stop doing that w-w-when I-I'm trying…Oh GOD!" Gin's hips began to move, but John was using his paws to prevent him from bucking.  
"J-j-john, som-something I-is-Ahhh! JOHN!" Gin screamed his lover's name as he came in John's mouth. John pulled away, licking the semen of his muzzle.  
"You taste good." John said smirking. "You dirty bastard." Gin said laughing began licking his ass. "John!" John poked his member at Gin's entrance, "Ready Gin?" Gin nodded.  
John pushed in, making Gin wince at John's size. "John, you're so big!" He moaned loudly. John nipped at his neck.  
He began to thrust slowly, as not to hurt Gin. As time went on, moved faster and faster, making Gin moan loudly. "JOHN!" Gin bucked backward, making John moan in return. "John, I'm.."  
"I know Gin….Ahhh!" John came first inside Gin. Gin came second right after. The two dogs collapsed on the ground panting. "That…was…amazing!" said Gin lying next to John after their lovemaking. "I know Gin, I love you. You looked so sexy." he said licking Gin's cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Kisaragi/Akame  
Yaoi lemon and Mpreg  
"Oh Uncle Akame!" Akame had little time to turn around before he was tackled to the ground by Kisaragi's sons. "Ahhh!" He was tackled to the ground by Izou and Shirozaku. "Gotcha Uncle!" Izou began gnawing on Akame's ear while Shirozaku chewed on his tail. "KISARAGI! YOUR KIDS ARE HARASSING ME AGAIN!" he yelled loudly. Hazuki walked up, "I see the kids are chewing on you again, I see." he chuckled, "Of course, it is the time where pups start teething." Akame snorted, "Yeah fun." Hazuki went to get Kisaragi. "Are we in trouble, Uncle?" Akame got up, "Yes you should not chew on other dogs." The pup hung their head, "Sorry."  
"Sorry mate, my kids have been rambunctious lately." smiled as he walked up with his other sons Saburo and Shinobu. Kisaragi turned to his sons Izou and Shirozaku. "Apologize."  
"They already did, dear." he turned to the pups.  
"Kids, go play with Aunt Cross, okay?"  
"Okay dad!" His sons went away. Akame sighed, "Phew…that was hell. Thanks!" he licked Kisaragi on the cheek. Kisaragi blushed, "You're welcome, love." He said licking back on Akame's neck. "Shall we take this to our room? I'm feeling horny." Akame blushed a deep red, "Kisaragi!" The two went to their room in Gajou.  
Meanwhile with Minazuki…  
"Not again…I threw up again. Fourth time this week." Minazuki spat out bile and got up from the bush he'd hurled into. "Damnit, why do I keep hurling like that!" He thought for a moment, "Could I be…no, that's impossible. Males can't…Uh oh!" He turned back into the bushes, throwing up again…  
Back with Kisaragi and Akame…  
"Kisaragi! Nggh…s-stop teasing m-me! Everyone will hear—ahhh!" Kisaragi pushed into him fast and hard, "You feel so tight, babe!" Akame moaned and bucked backward, making Kisaragi moan, "Man it's been so long since I've felt pleasure like this!" Kisaragi went slow, he wanted it to last as long as possible. "Kisaragi…oh god!" Akame moaned, "Go…faster, damnit!" Kisaragi leaned down to his ear, "You'll have to beg for than…" Kisaragi maintained his slow pace, teasing Akame.  
Akame growled in frustration, "Please…go faster." He yelped as Kisaragi nipped his ear, "Beg more for me, call me master!"  
"Master…MASTER! HARDER!" He yelled loudly. Kisaragi began to go faster very slowly, enjoying the moans and yelps he received from Akame in response. "Oh baby…you don't know long it's been since I've pleasure like this! Oh god!" Kisaragi was now slamming into Akame at full speed. "Kisaragi! OH shit!" Akame yelled as he came. Kisaragi followed suit. They collapsed on the floor.  
"That was amazing!" said Akame as he cuddled next to his mate. Kisaragi licked his cheek, "Of course. Anything for you, Aka-kun."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Akatora/Minazuki flashback

Yaoi lemon and Mpreg

The fight at Mutsu had gone well. The bears had been killed. The Ohu army was going over what had happened. Minazuki was walking around introducing himself to everyone. "Hey, watch were you're walking!" said Great. "Sorry." Great walked off snorting. "Are all of the dogs in the army like this?" he muttered out loud too himself. "No they're not." Minazuki turned around to see Akatora behind him. "My name is Akatora, what is yours?" he asked. Minazuki blinked for a moment, "Mina…zuki." Minazuki's heart began to beat faster. "You alright?" Akatora asked. Minazuki nodded, "Y-yeah I'm fine." he said as he walked off. "Hmm, he's kind of cute." muttered Akatora.

Some time later…

"What was I thinking back there? I just met him four weeks ago and I've already got a crush on him!" thought Minazuki. "He was strong. He seemed like he had the strength of ten males in him!"

"I'd thought I'd find you here." Akatora said. "Are you okay?" Minazuki turned around. "I said I was fine…wait, what are you doing?" he said as Akatora walked on up to him smirking. "You've got a crush on someone don't you?" Minazuki's jaw dropped. "How-!" Akatora leaned into Minazuki's face. "Because you were staring at me, that's how I knew, heh heh."

"You-! Who do you think you are?" Minazuki said before…Akatora kissed him. Akatora leaned back, but not too far back, "Cause you're kinda cute in a way." Akatora kissed him again. "You're so beautiful, Minazuki. I've had my eyes on you for a while now." he said licking Minazuki's cheek. "You love me? I…I love you too!" Minazuki kissed back. The two fell to the ground, unaware of anything around them…

"Akatora!" Minazuki yelped when Akatora nipped his hips slowly. Akatora smirked, "Like it? It gets better! Right now!" Akatora engulfed Minazuki's member in his mouth. "Aka…tora!" he panted. It wasn't long before he came into Akatora's mouth.

"You taste good!" said Akatora has he licked the semen off his muzzle.

"Ready for the real thing, babe?" he said as he mounted Minazuki. He nodded as Akatora pushed into him. "Aka…tora! You're so big!" he moaned as Akatora immediately began a fast pace. "Oh shit, you're tight!" growled Akatora as he leaned down and bit Minazuki's neck. "Fuck!" growled Minazuki, "I'm so…c-close!" he yelped as he tried to gain a bit of friction on his member. "Minazuki!" yelled Akatora as he came.

(End flashback)

"Akatora…" said Minazuki as looked up at the stars thinking of his dead mate. Tears were rolling down his eyes as he remembered him. "Minazuki…there you are. I was looking for you." said Kisaragi as he walked out of the shadows. "What do you want?" asked Minazuki. "I'm taking you to get examined by a medicine dog." said Kisaragi.

Minazuki growled, "I don't need a fucking doc-!" Minazuki began to feel light-headed. "Minazuki? Are you alright?" asked Kisaragi concerned. His eyes widened when Minazuki fell to the ground.

Inside Gajou…

"And you say Minazuki has been throwing up every moring and night, Kisaragi?" said Akame. Kisaragi nodded, "Yes, but he says he is fine." he replied. At that moment, Minazuki began to wake. "You're awake Minazuki." said Akame. Minazuki growled, "Why the hell am I here!" he snarled. "Kisaragi brought you here." Akame walked over to a shelf and picked up some herbs. "Here, eat these. It should make you feel better." he said handing them to Minazuki. Minazuki began to eat them as Akame was poking his stomach. "Hey that hurts!" said Minazuki.

Akame leaned down to Minazuki's stomach, listening for something. What he heard shocked him. "Minazuki, have you had sex with anyone?" he asked. Minazuki's jaw dropped, "Why are asking this?" he screeched. "Well…you're pregnant." Akame said bluntly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Great/Uzuki

Yaoi

"How are you lately, Great?" asked Uzuki who had walked up to him. "Oh I'm fine Uzuki, thanks for asking." replied Great. "I was just eating some bird I caught yesterday." he said. "Have you heard about Minazuki?" said Hazuki coming up to the pair. "What's with him?" I heard he's pregnant." said Hazuki. Great chocked on the meat he was eating. "WHAT?" spat Great. "But how!" he choked. Hazuki shrugged, "Don't know how. He just is." he said.

"Do you mind coming with me to go check on him?" asked Uzuki. "Sure, I'll come with you two. I was getting bored anyway." said Great. "Good, we'll show you where he is then." said Hazuki. The 3 began walking toward Minazuki's room…

With Minazuki…

"How are you today, Minazuki?" asked Kisaragi. "Just peachy." said Minazuki groaning. "I think I know who your lover is…" breathed Kisaragi. "It was Akatora, wasn't it?" said Kisaragi. Minazuki looked at him in shock. "How-!"

Kisaragi shrugged, "Didn't take much to figure out." he said. Just then, Hazuki, Uzuki, and Great came into the room.

"Hey, how is Minazuki?" asked Hazuki. "I'm…okay. I guess." he said.

"So we heard you're pregnant, Minazuki." said Hazuki. "Who's the father?" asked Uzuki. "Akatora." said Kisaragi.

Later…

"I can't the father of Minazuki's pups is our brother!" said Kurotora in shock. Kurotora and Chutora had learned of the news and needless to say, they were both shocked.

"I know, I can't believe it either man." said Hazuki. "It feels so weird." he said jokingly. "Come to think of it, wasn't there someone who was pregnant a few weeks ago?" asked Chutora. Kurotora smacked in the back of his head, "Baka, it was Cross!" yelled Kurotora. Chutora rubbed his head, "You didn't need to hit me!" growled Chutora. Hazuki and Uzuki laughed. "Sibling rivalry at it's finest!" chuckled Kisaragi.

"Oh Kisaragi! Minazuki!" said Chutora surprised. Kisaragi laughed, "Didn't expect me, huh?" chuckled Kisaragi. "I was just taking Minazuki to his room. He's rather tired today from all of the excitement." he said. And with that, the two left the path.

Meanwhile…

Great's jaw dropped, "I…I." he began to say, the words caught in his throat. Uzuki blushed, "I've been wanting to say this for a while…I just…couldn't find the right words to say." he said blushing. With that, he licked Great on the cheek. Great's blush increased by tenfold. Uzuki lay down next to him and put his head under Great's. "…I love you too, Uzuki." he said softly.

The next day, they went out to visit the grave of two of Kisaragi's sons.

"We pray for you, little ones. We hope your rest in the afterlife is painless." said Great. A tear rolled down his eye, Uzuki licked it up. "Poor thing. They were so young." said Uzuki. "Why don't we go out hunting?" asked Great, "It will help us take our minds off the pain." he said getting up. The two began to walk toward the woods in hopes of finding food. With the affection they were giving one another, it wasn't long before the news spread like wildfire…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Bill/Chutora

Yaoi lemon

"Hey did you hear?" asked Ken bouncing around excitedly. Bill looked at him, "What is it you are so excited about, Ken?" he asked. "They said Great and Uzuki were…um…were." he trailed off, forgetting the word. "They were what exactly?" asked Bill in a joking voice. "A…couple." said Ken. Bill blinked, then rubbed his head. "And where did you hear this?" asked Bill. "From uncle Hakuro!" said Ken smiling. Bill sighed. "Why don't you go play with your siblings?" said Bill. "Okay!" With that, Ken left to go play. Bill sighed with relief. "Thank god, I was about to go insane." said Bill. "That pup giving you hell?" said Chutora as he walked in.

"Ah Chutora, there you are. I was wondering where you were!" said Bill. "Where did you think I'd went?" asked Chutora laughing, "Hokkaido?" Bill shook his head. Never mind. I wanted to ask you something." he said. "What?" asked Chutora.

Bill grinned, "I have a little surprise for you, heheh." chuckled Bill. Chutora leaned back a little. "Bill, what's with the look on your face. It's scaring the shit outta me." he said nervous. "Oh, you'll see." said Bill.

Later…

"I fucking hate you so much." deadpanned Chutora in irritation. Bill had put a little ribbon on his head. Needlessly to say, he HATED it with a bloody passion. He was so going to kill Bill for this. "Oh it looks so cute on you!" said Bill smiling. "The girls will love this!" he said pulling Chutora behind him. "Nooooo!" yelled Chutora. "Do not want! Do not fucking want!"

"Oh my god, that ribbon looks so cute on you!" said Cross smirking. Chutora glared at her. "Oh don't be that way!" she said. She saw Miney climbing on Chutora's back trying to get at the ribbon.

"See? Miney loves it!" she said smiling. Bill smirked. "All girls love ribbons… the ones I know, at least." he said. Chutora glared at him, "When I get my paws on you!" he thought.

"Hey, why don't you show Kurotora! He'd love it!" said Cross.

"Please god no, he'll never let it down!" cried Chutora. "Great idea!" said Bill as he dragged Chutora over to where Kurotora and Chutora slept.

"What…the…fuck!" said Kurotora in shock. Hakuro was unable to say anything whatsoever. "OH…oh my god…" said Kurotora as he fell to the ground laughing.

"My life's ruined now." sighed Chutora. "No one's gonna take me seriously anymore."

Hakuro snapped out of his shock, "What's this, I don't even." he shook his head in confusion. "I'm outta here." he said leaving.

"I think we gave him a mindfuck there." said Bill. "Can I please take this off now?" asked Chutora. "Later, I have other plans for this little piece of fabric on your head." said Bill as he continued to drag Chutora around Gajou.

Later in the evening…

"I will kill you…" snarled Chutora as he glared at Bill. Bill smirked as he walked near Chutora. "Untie me!" Bill had tied Chutora to a thick log he had in his room, leaving him exposed to the elements. He could only move his tail.

"I don't think so dear." said Bill as he walked up to Chutora. "You look so sexy exposed like that." he said seductively. "It's quite a turn on." He said as he placed his paw on Chutora's chest. "Bill…" gasped Chutora. Bill began to move his paw in small circles.

"You seem to like being tied up, Chutora." smirked Bill. "You're already hard." he said looking at Chutora's member.

"Pervert." gasped Chutora. Bill pushed Chutora onto his stomach, "Ready Chu-kun?" grinned Bill. "Just…do it." breathed Chutora. With that, Bill shoved himself inside. "Ah, not so fast!" winced Chutora.

"Sorry Chu-kun." said Bill. After a moment, Bill began to move slowly in and out. "Ahhh…" moaned Chutora. "It will get better." said Bill.

Bill moved slightly to gain more stability. With one thrust, he hit something that made Chutora moan very loudly. "BILL!" he moaned.

"The ribbon looks good on you, dear." said Bill as he moved faster.

"Ah, that's it. Keep moving like that." breathed Chutora. The room filled with moans from both dogs. "Bill, ahhhh!" said Chutora. "I'm close too." said Bill.

With one final thrust, Chutora came with his eyes closed. Bill dug his claws into Chutora's hips. Both collapsed on the floor panting.

"Damn, I need to do that more often! Bondage is awesome!" breathed Bill. Chutora smacked him on the head. "Kinky pervert!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Hakuro/Kurotora and light Bayonetta/Yuki  
Yaoi, Yuri, labor, and mpreg  
The forest was crawling with bugs and small animals. Two dogs were walking through searching under leaves and roots.  
"Damnit, I can't believe that Akame made us go all the way out here just to pick up some goddamn herbs!" snarled Hakuro. "Cheer up daddy! We'll find them in a hurry!" said Haka.  
"Thank you, let's just get this done quickly." he said.  
"So you say that my old rival Hakuro is nearby?" said Bayonetta. Her friend bowed. "Yes, he is currently in the forest nearby, Should we chase him out?" he asked. Bayonetta thought for a moment, "Yes, but don't kill him. Bring him here so I can fight him myself." she said.  
"As you wish, my lady." said the Husky. He walked out of the room.  
"Just you wait Hakuro. I've gotten a lot stronger since we last met." she thought.  
"Is something troubling you, love?" said a female voice. Bayonetta turned her head to see her mate Yuki. "Oh no, I was just thinking about something, that's all." she said smiling. "Was it about Hakuro?" asked Yuki. Bayonetta's jaw dropped, "How-!" she said shocked.  
"I heard your conversation silly. How could I not hear your voice?" giggled Yuki. "By the way, one of my dad's friends came to tell me about my uncle Gin."  
Bayonetta raised an eyebrow, "Your uncle Gin? You mean the one who took down that bear? Him?" she asked. Yuki nodded, "Yeah, I want to meet him!" said Yuki. "Okay, but after I kick Hakuro's ass!"  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"So you've really made up your mind, dad?" asked Haka. Hakuro nodded, careful not to drop the herbs they found. "Yes, if what Akame told me is right, then these herbs could help with wounds."  
he said. "Really now?" she said. "Yes hopefully. Let's hope I got the right ones, hehe." he said sweat-dropping. Haka shook her head.  
"Dad?" asked Haka. "Yes sweetie?" said Hakuro. "There's this male I've had my eye on for a while now."  
"What! Who?" asked Hakuro in surprise. Before he could get an answer…  
"Hey boss!" yelled one of Hakuro's pack friends. "Yes, what is it?" he said somewhat annoyed.  
"Kurotora…he…something happened…and." he panted out of breath. Hakuro looked at Haka, "I'll talk with you later dear. Your stepfather needs me, it seems. Stay here, alright?" he said running off with his friend. "Is Kurotora in labor?" she thought for a moment. "Oh fuck, this ain't good,…" she muttered.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
Kurotora was in his room lying on the floor, blood coming from his rear. "Damnit, why now!" he cursed. "Kurotora-kun!" yelled Hakuro in the distance. "Hakuro, my stomach!" he yelled. He panted, "Why the fuck did I go into labor NOW!" he growled. "Hurry the fuck up, bastard!"  
Hakuro ran inside panting, "The pups are they-?" he began to ask, walking toward his mate. "Yes, they're coming damnit! You sure took your sweet time getting here, asshole!" he snapped.  
Hakuro licked his mate's face, "I'm here, don't worry Kurotora. Nothing bad will happen now." he said nuzzling his face. "Boss, shall I get Cross and Akame?" he nodded, "Hurry please." His friend left running.  
A few minutes later, his friend arrived with Cross and Akame.  
"So Kuro-chan has gone into labor, it seems!" piped Cross. Kurotora panted, "Don't…call…me…that…AHHH!" he cried, digging his claws into the ground.  
"Shhh, I'm here Kurotora…" breathed Hakuro, licking his mate's face, wiping his tears off.  
"Ahh!" cried Kurotora. "Just relax, don't push so hard. You'll hurt yourself." said Akame calmly.  
"Easy for you to say, ass!" he snapped. He winced, feeling a powerful contraction. "AHHH!" Liquid leaked from his butt. "His water's broken. It shouldn't be long before the pups arrive." he looked at Kurotora, "How long have you been in labor, Kurotora?" asked Cross. He panted, "About…two hours." he breathed. "Baka, you should have called for someone sooner." sighed Akame.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"What, you're saying Hakuro's mate is in labor?" yelled Bayonetta. Haka nodded, "Please, I'm worried. It's been a while since he left." she said. Bayonetta sighed, "Guess I'll have to put our rematch on hold." she said. Turning to Yuki, "Let's go. I don't want to miss the birth of my rival's children!" she said running after Haka. Yuki followed suit.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"AH FUCK!" cursed Kurotora digging his claws in his mate. "Hakuro winced, "Not…so hard please." he winced again as Kurotora screamed loudly. Akame checked his rear, "I can see a head coming." he said. "You need to push now." he said.  
Kurotora braced himself and pushed, "AHH!" he yelled, "That's it, just a little more!" encouraged Cross, rubbing his back.  
Kurotora gave one more push, cries following suit. "That's it, now let me clean the pup." said Kurotora reaching over. He gently pulled the pup close to him. "He…looks…just like you." he breathed, looking at the orange pup. Hakuro smiled, "Now for his siblings."  
"Dad!" yelled Haka coming into the room. "Haka, why are you here? I thought I told you to stay put!" he said.  
"Sorry, but I bumped into your old rival and her mate." she said as Bayonetta and Yuki walked inside.  
Bayonetta smiled, "Been a while, hasn't it Hakuro?" she said smiling.  
"Not since Haka was born." he said. "Forgetting about me, are we?" growled Kurotora. "I never thought you'd fall for another male!" said Yuki lying down.  
"The next pup is here." winced Kurotora. His dug his claws into his mate again. "I'm gonna have scars from this, I can tell." he said.  
"The next pup is almost here, just relax and keep pushing." said Akame. "Put a cork in it, ninja asshole!" he snapped.  
One more push and the second pup came out. "Here's a black one. Just like his mother." chuckled Cross placing the pup next to his brother. Kurotora winced, "So soon after this one? Damn, it must want out now!" chuckled Bayonetta.  
"That's it, easy does it." said Hakuro licking his face. "Shut the fuck up, I'm castrating you when this is all over fucker!" snarled Kurotora.  
A few minutes later and the third pup came out. "A grey one."  
"I need…some water." he said. Cross pulled over a leaf with water collected inside. Kurotora lapped up the water. He breathed in and out, making a steady breathing rythem. "Fourth one." said Akame.  
Kurotora pushed, the pup coming out. "Easy now." said Cross.  
Ten minutes pass, a white pup came out. "The last one seems to be…shit, this is not good." cursed Akame.  
"What's wrong?" asked Hakuro. "The pup's in breech." said Akame. "It's coming out the wrong way backwards." Kurotora cried, "Fuck, is it…?"  
"Easy now, just push." he said. A few minutes later, "Alright last one." said Akame. Hakuro sat up to look at his pups.  
The first pup was orange with brown and black stripes. The second pup was nearly black with even blacker stripes. The third pup was grey with brown stripes. The fourth one was white with black stripes. The fifth one was grey with black stripes.  
"So beautiful…" muttered Hakuro. "I am never doing this again, bastard."  
"Looks like they're all males." smiled Yuki. "Strong warriors for the next generation." said Cross.  
"The first one shall be named Rukai. The second one is Kagetora. The third one is Arion, the fourth one was is Nobutora, the fifth one is Harutora." Kurotora looked at Hakuro, "You can name the last one." Hakuro thought for a moment, "Tony. We'll name him Tony." said Hakuro.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Minazuki  
Mpreg and labor  
"So when will his pups be born, Akame?" asked Kisaragi. Minazuki was nearly due and Kisaragi was worried about his friend. Akame sighed, "Judging from how big his stomach is, any day now." he said. "Really?" asked Minazuki, who was lying down. "Yes, so you should just rest for now." he said.  
"I hope the pups will be healthy" thought Minazuki. He put his paw on his stomach, feeling the pups kicking like crazy. "So, if I had to estimate a due date for him, it would have to be…Minazuki, what's wrong?" asked Akame distracted. Minazuki ran over to a nearby bush and hurled, "Again?" said Kisaragi groaning as he walked over and rubbed his back.  
"For some dogs, morning sickness doesn't go away for the whole pregnancy." said Akame chuckling. "Very funny." groaned Minazuki.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"So uncle Minazuki, where are we going?" asked a 2-month old Kisame.  
He smiled at the young pup, "Aren't you curious today Kisame? Well, we are going to the water-hole nearby to get some water with these containers." He said.  
"Cool, but why do we need to collect water?" asked Kisame, tilting his head to the side. "It's for the elderly dogs that can't walk." He said.  
When they arrived at the water hole, they stopped to rest.  
"Man, my ankles hurt." sighed Minazuki. Kisame walked over and began rubbing them gently. "Thank you, Kisame." He smiled.  
"No problem, my mom's been complaning of the same thing lately." said Kisame intently focusing on his task.  
"So Akame is also pregnant? I wonder why he did not tell me." muttered Minazuki. He winced suddenly, clutching his stomach. "Uncle, what's wrong?" asked Kisame stopping. Minazuki laughed slightly still in pain. "I think your cousins are coming now." He said in pain.  
Kisame panicked, "Crap, what do I do?" he yelled.  
Minazuki winced as he felt a powerful contraction hit him, "Just stay here." He whimpered softly.  
As the minutes went by, the pups were born into the world one by one. Soon there were six pups in total. "Wow, they're so tiny!" said Kisame.  
Minazuki nodded, "Yes, all pup are like that when they are born. You were like that when you were born." He said.  
Kisame turned to look back at the newborn pups, four of them were red like their late father Akatora, two of them had a mix of their mother and father's markings.  
"Most of them are girls. There's only one boy." noted Kisame.  
"That doesn't matter, I still love them." said Minazuki.  
Suddenly, there was a rustle in the bushes. A human came out, holding a net.  
"Well, I've finally found you mutts." He smirked. Minazuki growled, hoping to scare him away. The human walked over, looking at the pups carefully.  
"Hmm, which one should I take?" he smirked. "I won't let you!" yelled Kisame. He went over and bit him on his hand. "Damn pup!" he said flinging him away into a tree. Minazuki tried to stand, but he was too weak from the birth.  
The human grabbed the lone male and ran off. Minazuki collapsed in tears, "My baby son, no…" he cried. "Uncle…" said Kiasme stumbling over. "I'm sorry." He said looking at the ground.  
"Anyone out there! Hello?" yelled a voice. The two dogs turned to see Oliver and his son Mole. "Minazuki, there you are! We've been looking for you!" he remarked. He noticed Minazuki's tears, "…What's wrong?" he asked. "He stole my son…" cried Minazuki.  
"You had the pups…out here?" said Mole. "I tried to stop him, but he threw me into a tree." said Kisame.  
"Let's take the other pups back to Gajou. We'll ask the Leader on what to do next." said Oliver.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
At an unknown lab…  
"So you got the pup, I assume?" asked the lead scientist. "Yes, but he was the only male." said the grunt.  
"Never mind that, we finally have a subject to experiment on!" he said grinning. It seemed that life for the lone son of Akatora would begin with pain…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Smith/Sakura  
Pregnancy  
"How are you today, Smith?" asked Gin smiling. "Oh I'm just fine and all." said Smith. "How's Sakura?" he asked.  
"Just fine, she's been feeling a lot better lately." Smith said. "She's glowing!" smiled Smith.  
"She's pregnant I see." said Gin. "How far is she then?" he asked.  
"About 1 month." replied Smith. "Good, any mood swings?" he teased.  
"SMITH! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST!" yelled Sakura. Smith jumped, "Ah crap, if I don't get her food now, she'll kill me! Gotta go, Gin!" yelled Smith as he ran off. "Okay then…" muttered Gin.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
Sakura was tapping her paw on the ground impatiently. "Sorry dear, I was talking to the leader." Said Smith as he placed down a bird in front of Sakura. She began eating, "Ah my favorite, peasent!" she remarked. "How have you been dear?" he asked.  
"Fine, Akame said the pups will be fine." She said. Smith licked her face, "Good, I wouldn't want you to die on me now." said Smith.  
"What do you think of names?" she asked. Smith gulped, "Names? Uh…" he said. He scratched his head nervously. "Haven't thought of any yet, have you?" she said.  
"No I haven't." replied Smith. "Girl names, at least." he added quickly. "Oh, so you have thought of boy names! That's great!" said Sakura.  
"The names I picked are: Yukimura, Joe, and Weed." he said.  
"Yukimura means village of happiness…and Joe has some Eastern meaning…but what about Weed?" Sakura asked.  
Smith shrugged, "I thought Weed sounded cool." he said. Sakura shook her head, "Your father was right, you are crazy!" she said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Simon/Tegan  
Pregnancy and lime  
"Simon, get your ass over here. NOW." said a very pregnant Tegan. Smion got up from where he was and walked over, "Yes, my love?"  
He said nervously, wary of any sudden mood swings.  
Tegan growled, "You forgot to rub my back!" she said. Simon sighed and began rubbing her back. "Ah, that's it baby. Right there." she said, a blissful look in her eyes.  
After a moment, Simon started to feel excitement pooling in his member, "Tegan dear…" he began to say. Tegan opened her eyes and looked behind her, seeing Simon's dick.  
"Horny dear? I'll fix that." she said walking over and beginning to lick. "Ah yes!" said Simon moaning. With time, Tegan began licking faster, swallowing him whole. "Oh fuck!" he said, cumming in Tegan's mouth.  
Licking her lips, Tegan licked his cheek.  
"Satisfied?" she said. Simon nodded. "Yes, thank you." he said.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"So Tegan." began Simon. "What are we gonna name our pups?"  
Tegan had just given birth to six pups. Needless to say, she wasn't in the mood to think. "I'll think of names tomorrow. I'm too fucking tired." she said closing her eyes. Simon lay down next to her, looking at his new family.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Jim/Alice  
Pregnancy and OC character death  
"Mother…Father…why?" cried Alice. Jim rubbed her back and licked her tears away, "Our son was supposed to be born in a week! They were supposed to see him!" she sobbed. "Dear, who ever did this to our parents will pay, I guarantee it!" he vowed.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"I'm so sorry for your loss, you two. Those dogs were in their prime." said Fuji. Fuji was Alice's best friend and to hear that her parents had been killed shocked her.  
"I know…why don't you go see the town shaman? He might help you to talk to your parents." recommended Fuji. Alice stopped crying and looked at Fuji, "Really?" asked Alice.  
Fuji nodded, "Trust me, I was able to talk to Riki one last time before he went to the heavens." she said. "It was worth the hour-long walk."  
Alice looked at Jim, "Dear, should we go?" she asked, calming down. Jim nodded, "Yes we should, maybe they can tell us who killed them." he said turning to Fuji,  
"Can you lead us there?" asked Jim. Fuji nodded, "Sure, just let me get my owner and sons." she said, getting up and heading into her owner's room.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"Ah, so you brought your friends Fuji!" said the shaman dog. Alice looked around, seeing all sorts of strange plants and mushrooms in bottles. "My friend wish to see their parents one more time before they pass on." said Fuji.  
The dog turned to look at Alice and Jim, "Ok, let me get the ingredients." said the dog walking to the medicine cabinet and retrieving a bottle.  
"By the way, my name is Mikana." said the dog as she poured the strange liquid into a bowl. "I moved here after I got separated from my children." she said.  
"That's so sad." replied Jim. "Do you know if they are alive?" asked Alice. Mikana shook her head, "No sadly. I wish I could hear even a rumor about their whereabouts, but until then I have a business to run."  
After a while, the mixture was ready. Mikana chanted some foreign words, making smoke come out of the bowl. The figures of four dogs appeared.  
The first dog was a golden color with scars on her face. Next to her was a dog that looked like Alice. The two dogs next to them looked like Jim.  
"Mother! Father! Jara! Rin!" said Alice. The golden dogs looked at Alice with a sad expression on her face.  
"My sweet daughter, I'm sorry I died like this." she said. "We were killed by three dogs." Her mate spoke next, "We wish to tell you what happened before we go." said the grey dog.  
"Who did this to you, Kiniro? And why?" asked Alice. "Baca." said Kiniro. "Baca was jealous of me and Kaze's love, so he…he." she trailed off, scared to say what really happened. Ghostly tears fell form her eyes, "I was raped." she said.  
Alice's expression turned to one of horror, "…Oh God, mother!" she cried. Jara turned to his son, "After we got home, we saw your mother's body on the floor with Baca hovering over her."  
"We tried to get help, but his two friends killed us so we couldn't tell anyone what had really happened." said Rin.  
"Alice…Jim, you must watch out for Baca if he comes back. He may be after you." said Kaze. His image began to fade. "Our time on earth is drawing close to ending. Please…stop…him." his last words as the four dogs faded away into nothing."  
Mikana looked at Alice, "So this dogs named Baca is the one who killed them. I've heard he joined up with a bunch of nasty dogs in Shikkou." she said.  
"Shikkoku…that's where my son went." muttered Fuji. "Thank you for telling us this. We'll be on our way." said Jim. The three dogs left the home. Mikana went into her den and fell asleep. Unknown to any of them, a young dog was watching them and had heard the whole conversation, "You'll pay for killing my grandparents, Baca. I will see to that." muttered the gold Akita.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"It looks like Alice is due any day now. It would be best if you found her a den for her." said the vet. "Thank you, we'll be on our way." said Wendy.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"Our son will be with us tomorrow my dear." said Jim as he lay down next to his mate and daughters, Mozart and Mora.  
"I know, dear. Now go to sleep." said Alice.


	11. Chapter 11

Epilogue-birth of James  
"Hey sis." said Mora nudging her sister Mozart. Mozart slowly woke up, "What is it?" she said sleepily. "Can we go outside? I need to talk with you." she said looking around. Mozart got up and the two went outside. "I wonder what she wants?"  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"So what did you want to talk about, Mora?" asked Mozart as they walked into town. Mora stopped looking at the ground. "Mora? Are you okay?" asked Mozart concerned.  
"I…overheard on what happened to our grandparents, Mozart." she said. Mozart's eyes widened, "What!" she yelled. Mora put her paw over Mozart's mouth.  
"Not so loud!" she hushed, looking around, "Let's go over there." she said leading her sister over to an alleyway. "Kiniro was…she was…." she whispered into her ears. Mozart said nothing for a moment.  
"Oh my fucking god, really?" she said in shock. Mora nodded, "Mom and Dad were talking to their spirits. I saw the whole thing. With the shaman dog Mikana." she said. "I got worried about them, so I followed them."  
"Did they suspect you heard them at all?" asked Mozart. "Did they see you?" Mora shook her head, "Nope." Mozart sighed, "If they find out…you're in for it. Big time. And I'm not helping get out of punishment." Mozart said. "Anyway, who killed them?" she asked.  
"Someone named Baca. You know, that bad dog that's been hanging around lately and killing dogs." she said. "Don't go near him." said a voice.  
The sisters turned their heads to see Mikana standing there. "He is too powerful for a house pet. He'll do the same thing to you that he did to Kiniro." she said seriously. Mora glared at her,  
"And why not?" she spat. Mikana sighed, "He has many dogs willing to kill anyone that gets in his way." she said. "I won't tell your parents that you were there, Mora. But you must promise me never to go near him. Understood?" she asked. Mora nodded, "I promise."  
Mikana walked away, leaving the two sisters to stand there.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"So how are you, Kurotora? Feeling any better?" asked Bayonetta. She was talking to her rival's mate. Kurotora licked his pups before speaking, "Oh I'm fine. The pups have been hungry lately." he said looking down. Haka walked over, licking his tears. "Miss Tony, don't you? I'm sure he's alive out there." she said.  
Tony had gone missing after a fight with a bear, leaving his parent worried sick. "Don't worry, hopefully some human saved him." said Yuki. "He's your son after all. He wouldn't die that easily."  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"Where am I?" asked the kai mix as he woke up. He struggled to sit up, but fell down. "Easy boy, you're hurt real bad." said the dog next to him. "My master found you in the river nearly dead, it looked like you wouldn't make it for a while." he said.  
"My name is Half-ear, I'm John's nephew." he said. "What's your name, kid?" asked the German shepherd.  
"I'm…Tony…I think." he said rubbing his head. "I can't remember anything else other than that." he said. "I don't know anything else!"  
"Lost your memory, ouch." said Half-ear. "Don't worry, it will come back someday. It will." he said scratching his ear.  
"So he woke up finally, eh?" said a yellow dog coming in with a kai mix. Tony's eyes widened, looking at the red and brown Kai dog.  
"I get the feeling I know him…but why?" thought Tony. "Hello, my name's Morakin and this is Kazetora." she said.  
After a while, Tony began to learn how to walk with his new peg leg and was getting used to having one eye. "That's it!" yelled his friend Kajitora. "Now try walking over here!" he yelled. Tony stumbled, running as fast as he could without falling.  
"You'll get used to it, it takes time." said Kazetora. "My master is a master at making fake legs and arms for both humans and canines." he said.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
Kisaragi's jaw dropped in shock to what he saw. His mate Akame lay on the ground of their room, nursing five pups. "Surprise, Kisaragi." he said tiredly. When he was able to speak, "How?"  
He said, unable to say anything else.  
Akame licked one of the pups. "I didn't know until a week ago. Guess the pups didn't feel like kicking until now." he joked. Kisaragi walked over, looking at the pups. "This one looks like you, I named him Kisame." he said.  
"A mix of our names, huh?" Kisaragi mused. He lay down next to his mate. Akame nodded, "And the others are all girls." he said. "This one is darker than the others." he said pointing at the one in the middle.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"So you mean to tell me that Hyena is dead?" asked Gin. Cross nodded, "We found his body at the base of the river." she said.  
Gin looked at Hyena's body, unsure of what to say. "What of Sniper? Have you found his body?" asked Gin.  
Cross shook her head, "No, his body was nowhere to be found." she said. Gin sighed, "That's good." he said.  
"I have to go, my pups need me." she said, walking away. Gin looked at the graves of his fallen comrades, including Akatora and his father's.  
"Father, everything has gone great after the war ended. Hunting has gone better than expected. Last I'd checked, my brothers are doing fine and mother is great as well." he said sitting down at their graves. "Akatora, you should see your daughters, they are so energetic. We are still looking for your son. And your nephews are healthy as ever." he smiled.  
"Talking to the dead, huh?" joked John. Gin looked over his shoulder to see his mate. "Whatever, I'm sure they are watching over us." he said.  
"Have you heard from your nephew at all?" asked Gin. John shook his head, "No, and I haven't heard from my brother or sisters." he said.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"So, you're telling us that we should look in the human town for my nephews?" asked Chutora. Bill nodded, "Yes, I heard that a town dog spotted a grey Kai dog and a red/brown Kai dog along with a normal red Kai dog." said Bill.  
"A red Kai dog? In the city?" asked Chutora. "Red kai dogs are rare in the city." he said. "I know, that's why I want to go see for myself." said Bill.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"So your saying that a young Akita pup killed that huge demon bear?" asked Kazetora. Half-ear nodded, "Yes, my uncle was in that battle. The Akita was his rival and friend. I wish to meet that Akita someday."  
He said.  
"Hey guys, come here!" yelled Kajitora. Kazetora and Half-ear ran over to where Kajitora was. They saw he was looking at a bear cub with blue-tinged fur. "Weird huh? I thought all the bears were killed." said Morakin. Tony looked at the cub, staring at it intently. "Tony?" asked Kajitora. Tony gripped his head, "That blue fur, I remember something about it. I feel hate toward that fur!" he yelled.  
"Easy Tony, it seems you knew that bear before you lost your memories." said Morakin.  
Kazetora looked out at the sky, "Maybe if we go to the wild, we can find out about Tony's past." he said, taking off his collar.  
"Go to the wild!" yelled Morakin. "Are you nuts, we don't know what' out there!" she yelled as everyone else took off their collars. She sighed, "Fine, I'll go with you, just don't expect to fine anything!" she said. The dogs ran out into the wild, their owner watching in the background.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"For the last time, you don't just rush at the bird, you stupid girl!" yelled Tegan. She was teaching her children how to hunt. "Valarie, can't you do anything useful like your brother Mitch? He knows how to listen to orders!" she yelled, making Valarie flinch at her mother's harsh tone. Tegan sighed, "Your going without lunch today as punishment." she said walking away.  
"Got yelled at again, sis?" asked Sarah as she and Rikana walked up. "Yeah, she just doesn't get the fact I don't like hunting." she said.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"Mozart, my stomach!" cried out Alice. Alice had been eating when she felt a pain in her stomach. Her daughter ran into the shed, "What's wrong!" she asked worried.  
"Your little brother is coming today." winced Alice as she felt another contraction hit her. "But dad is on a walk. He won't be back for an hour!" she said. Alice snarled, "I don't care! Just get your sister and find him!" she yelled. Mozart ran out the door, leaving Alice in the shed alone. "Please let this be an easy birth…"  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"Dad! Mora!" yelled Mozart as she ran through the streets. "Damnit where could they be?" she said looking around, not seeing either of them. "Fuck, this couldn't happen when they were home!" she growled.  
"May I help you?" asked a husky walking near her. "Yes, have you seen a dog named Jim? He's my father and…"  
"I think I saw him and your master near the drug store…hey wait!" he yelled. "Thanks!" she yelled. "Who was that, Nero?" asked a white dog. "Jim's daughter." he said.  
' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' '  
"How much is that dog formula?" asked Peter. "About $10." said the clerk handing him the formula. "Thank you and have a nice day!"  
As they left the store, Mozart ran up. "Mozart? Girl, what are you doing out of the house?" asked Peter. Mozart barked, looking back in the direction of the house. "Is something wrong with Alice?" he asked. Mozart nodded. "Then we need to get back there quick!"  
' ' ' ' ' '  
"Mom, keep pushing!" said Mora. Mora had heard her mother's cries and rushed to help her. Alice groaned as she pushed, "Your brother has a big head, I think." she said pushing.  
"Easy, don't hurt yourself." said Mora as she rubbed her mother's back. Mora looked down to see her brother's head emerge from Alice's body. "Where the hell is Jim and Mozart!" yelled Alice as she felt a big contraction hit her.  
"At the drug store, I think." said Mora. "Could your father have any worse timing!" she said.  
After a few hours, Alice had given birth to her son. "Isn't he cute?" said Alice. Mora looked at her brother, "He's small." she said.  
Just then, the sound of footsteps were heard in the distance.  
"DADDY! HE'S HERE!"…  
As one tale ends, another begins…


End file.
